


Report to Me

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Co-commanders, Hux Does the Mission, Kylo Runs the Ship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing the Job, implied sexting, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: When Hux goes on a mission Kylo finds himself the Commander of the Finalizer.





	Report to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got it into my head that I needed to put Hux and Kylo in the situation where their roles were switched. Hux is off-ship on a mission and Kylo helms the Finalizer.
> 
> And a big thank you to thethirstorder for being my beta. You were a great help. :)

A General’s shift never started and finished on predictable terms. While ideally he would be awake to start with the alpha shift, sometimes earlier, remaining on call through to when gamma shift began, there was no set routine. A General’s duties were around the clock, bringing him to the Bridge, the Hangar – wherever he was needed at any time. He had no control of when the Resistance would choose to instigate their newest foolhardy plan against the First Order.

Then there was Snoke, working on an entirely different schedule, by his own command and needs. The Finalizer had its own designations and work flow but if Snoke required them they followed, any time and any place. Snoke trumped all.

He returned to his quarters no more weary than any other night regardless of the hour. Yet he didn’t need to look towards Kylo to know he was waiting. 

At some point Kylo figured out the pass code for his rooms. Finding him making himself at home in his quarters had become a part of his daily routine. Sometimes he was there before he arrived, such as tonight. Kylo’s eyebrows rose, lips parted but Hux shook his head and spoke, silencing him entirely. “I had a meeting with the Supreme Leader.”

A hint of indignation appeared in Kylo’s eyes, shifting into something that almost resembled concern. “I didn’t receive his summons,” Kylo remarked while making room for him to sit down.

The fabric of his jacket tugged taut before loosening, clasps unhooking. He shrugged out of it, no need to reprimand Kylo since he sent it across the room, folding neatly once it was on the chair. “A ship was spotted in First Order territory. Smugglers were doing a run to a neutral planet so one of our ships intercepted it as a precaution. It was to be a standard inspection, and I did receive the report of the inspection along with all the other First Order starships and facilities, but one Stormtrooper thought he saw something odd and notified his superiors.”

Kylo stilled, Hux’s deliberate pause insinuating important news. “What was it?”

“One of the crewmembers was carrying a small data-drive in his pocket. All other merchandise or trade were clearly labelled, contained by crates or envelopes. As per routine all members of the ship were ordered to empty their pockets. The crewmember with the data-drive was the only one carrying anything directly on him. The Stormtrooper confiscated the data-drive and brought it back to his unit where he handed it off to one of their ship’s code-crackers on a suspicion.” Hux turned to face Kylo, expression sober even if he was half out of uniform, white vest indicating that he was off the clock. “The data-drive, decoded, consisted of files detailing Resistance communications and plans to infiltrate and destroy First Order Training Academies.” 

“The crewmember was an undercover Resistance spy?” Kylo scowled, displeased like everyone else had been to learn that the spy escaped. “How do we know that he hasn’t alerted the rest of the Resistance that their mission has been compromised?”

“Which is why Snoke has approved the need for the First Order to send out a team to the Academies to flush out the Resistance operatives. We got the news of the data-drive this morning and between the bureaucrats selecting two units and Snoke’s approval we’re leaving before alpha shift,” Hux explained.

Kylo tilted his head to close the distance between them that Hux started, leaning in first with his torso and arms, but aborted the movement, off-guard. “We?” Kylo asked.

Hux didn’t stop, hands drifting to the ties of Kylo’s tights. “Me.” He smiled briefly, undoing the knot and stripping Kylo free of one article of clothing. “I’ll have to pack shortly-”

“You?” Kylo’s surprise had Hux arching an eyebrow and lifting his hips long enough to take off his own jodhpurs. “You’re going on a mission?”

Clothing on the floor Hux brought his legs up, knees on either side of Kylo’s, hands on Kylo’s thighs. “They need someone to oversee one of the units and since you aren’t currently training or away on a mission, the Finalizer’s other commander is present to take care of her.”

Unconsciously spreading his legs Kylo’s lips curled. “But why?”

“Because of the Commandmant, I know the Academies like the back of my hand. It was my home away from-” Cutting that thought off sharply with a twist of his head Hux diverted his attentions to Kylo’s pulse, teeth slow but dragging on the skin. “We should only be gone for three day cycles, four at the most.”

Kylo didn’t reply right away, yanking Hux’s vest off, fingers bunching at the fabric scooped around his shoulder blades. He pulled his shirt away next before pulling Hux on top of him, their bodies long familiar with each other to instinctively slide knees and hips into position, rocking together in a prelude of activities to come. “If you’re afraid of what I’ll do to your prized Finalizer in your absence, General…”

What would’ve been a threat several months was an insinuating purr accompanied by large hands claiming his hips. “I am absolutely confident in your ability Lord Ren.” He bit lightly at the bruise he left on Kylo’s chest before his shift started that morning. “I know how well you control the people under your command.”

Less than a minute later he was under Kylo’s command. Testing the full extent of his authority, to determine if he would respond to every directive given, Hux had his mouth on him, saliva and precum coating his length while fingering himself as Kylo ordered. 

Yet once he flipped him over onto his hands and knees, intending to show no mercy, they worked towards a rhythm, a physical and intimate connection. Hands affectionate and controlling curled around one another, attuned to one another in ways once thought impossible. In sole command or sharing command they had their balance, clinging to one another in building culmination and sweaty aftermath.

*

At some point in the morning, before his body was ready to wake up for the cycle, the Force was prominent enough in his mind to recall a gentle touch through his hair and lips against his forehead. 

Waking up around his normal wake up time, searching for Hux, he realised that he should’ve been prepared to alter his schedule according to Hux’s absence.

Working on the ship, rather than working off the ship with the squadron of Stormtroopers that Hux and Phasma would choose to fit his mission, was not part of his daily routine. That, including acting as commander of the Finalizer, meant that it would be at his best interest, in addition to the crew and mission of the starship, that he woke up to start with alpha shift.

He was a bit late appearing at the Bridge but fortunately Mitaka must have received a message to oversee operations until he appeared. They were already on route to the planetary system where Hux had originally been planned to speak to its political leader. Kylo would’ve been at a loss, had Hux not forwarded all the pertinent information to Mitaka’s datapad who then sent it all along to him.

They still had a few more hours until arrival. He locked himself inside Hux’s office to read over the necessities of the meeting. He barely got through it all ten minutes before the small transport ship would take him and his party down. It allowed him to consider his dress and hurry back to his quarters to look more like an important political figure.

It wasn’t quite the uniform of a First Order officer but he did look suitably polished in black jacket and trousers, the trim fit and lack of flourish showing only a want for business. The finishing touch was smoothing his hair back into a low bun.

At the last minute he opened the camera tool on his datapad and struck an authoritative pose, flash hitting the corner of the mirror he stood before, keeping his whole figure unblemished and fully visible. He didn’t think, reacted, sending the photo to Hux.

Hux’s response late that night confirmed he received it. His commendations on the Commander of the Finalizer kept them handsy despite the distance between them until wishing each other goodnight.

The meeting was a success. He felt as much after departing for the Finalizer and it was confirmed the following day, hearing back from the First Order bureaucrats. Even Snoke praised his previously unused skills.

He didn’t have long to mull over the fact he knew he had such savvy. He was called away to one of the engine rooms when an engine broke down. According to reports it would be a minor issue, a simple inconvenience so long they didn’t postpone ordering and receiving the parts required to fix the breakage. The source of the leak was contained, the spill cleaned up, and so long as the other engines remained working all would be well.

Mitaka kept him on schedule on all other daily tasks, Hux’s calendar forwarded to his datapad for the duration of his mission. It all looked so miniscule and unimportant but remarkably it all kept him on his toes, from one end to the starship to the other, keeping busy until gamma shift reported for duty.

Before he went to bed, he sent a message to Hux asking how his mission was going.

The next morning he woke up to his datapad on his pillow. Clicking it open from sleep-mode he discovered the message was left unread.

Even after showering and grabbing a protein bar for a quick breakfast the datapad showed the same unread status. He shouldn’t have been surprised, getting ready and dressed took no more than fifteen minutes. The chances of Hux seeing his message in that little time was slim.

Having no time for meditation, but reminding himself to take time out for a session before sleeping, he took a minute to do breathing exercises before heading to the Bridge. The calm he searched for came when he found Lieutenant Mitaka overseeing operations. The report he should’ve written following his planet-side meeting had been written by Mitaka, knowing he wouldn’t know the protocol that the First Order bureaucrats insisted on.

Then he was to the training rooms to oversee and approve Phasma’s changes for Stormtrooper training and drills.

Then to the hangar when an unmarked ship transported the parts needed to repair the engine.

A holo-meeting had him abandoning his robes and pulling his hair back up into its smooth bun. He made sure the camera would only get a visual from the shoulders up because he really wasn’t in the mood to change his whole outfit for self-entitled Generals and Admirals.

The meeting went longer than planned, the other men involved in the meeting taking far too long to expound on their glories and demands. When each holo went down, each face disappearing from the office, he finally glanced to the chronometer located on the wall.

It was all too different, not only for sitting in an office that wasn’t his. It wasn’t out of the ordinary but his seat was on the opposite side of the desk, sometimes perched on the edge of the desk. His place was often in the training gyms or the Hangar, ready to embark on a mission. He could be in his quarters, or Hux’s, if not the furthest regions of the galaxy.

Co-Commandment of the Finalizer was a title that Snoke gave him. It didn’t give him a handle on all the responsibilities that Hux handled daily. It was an extension of his title, nothing more.

Taking on those responsibilities was entirely different. The cycles were long, the duties often tedious, but all essential to the full operation of the Finalizer, to the First Order on a whole. Even though they were only one Starship out of a whole fleet they were part of the system and played an important role. When he was away, training or a mission, it was Hux who played the part. Every task, large or small, all while accommodating his training and missions, fell on him.

Long ago he mocked Hux for his singlemindedness and inability to be even remotely personable. Now he waited for those cherished comms while Hux was the one away on a mission. Those nights when he waited for Hux to come back to his quarters he helped him unwind, mocking still but with a constant level of respect and affection.

According to the itinerary, yet another file sent to his datapad, he should have one more task scheduled. But looking over the description that popped up when he dragged the item down for a full reading, and looking through the schedule for the next cycle, he decided he could add it to the following morning, since it didn’t have a specific time-designation for completion.

He now understood why Hux sometimes missed dinner and needed it delivered to his quarters in the shape of a small snack before sleeping. He was leaving the office an hour into the third shift of the cycle. Ordering dinner to his room sounded like a very good idea.

Yet after eating he decided he’d find himself more comfortable for meditating in Hux’s rooms.

When he heard the familiar buzz of chronometer, not the one in his own bedroom, he jolted awake. 

Sank back into the blankets, tucking his face into Hux’s pillow, wondering if he could detect a trace of the lightly scented pomade Hux used.

It was a fortunate thing that the corridor was empty as he took the pillow back to his quarters, cradled against his chest by both arms.

He dropped it when he saw the blue notification light flashing on his datapad. 

Swiping it to active he opened the message folder, eager to see Hux’s message. When did he reply? If he had sent the message recently he could possibly talk to him for a while…

[Sorry I missed your message.]

[Can’t talk. We have a last-minute meeting.]

The message sent from the night before, timestamp 2325 hours. At that time he was in the middle of his meditation. Almost nine hours later he had ten minutes to get to the Bridge.

Nearly pitching the datapad across the room, cursing his impromptu decision where he meditated and slept, he glowered in attempts to sedate the thrust of mental will that had his datapad trembling in his hand. He dropped it to the safety of his bed before storming into the refresher.

His mood wasn’t any better on the Bridge. The Bridge personnel had been pleased to see that he had the ability to be a sensible de facto leader but today they quickly returned to work, his glower a warning to leave him alone.

Lieutenant Mitaka wasn’t as fortunate, bracing himself for impact, physical or mental, when he tailed after him. “Lord Ren, call waiting for you in the office, it’s urgent.”

Entering the office he was greeted by the holo-image of a First Order bureaucrat, his face and voice unrecognisable. “Lord Ren, I am sorry to catch you at the beginning of your day with dire news.”

He wasn’t aware that urgent news necessitated dire but it had Kylo straightening up, attempting to look composed for what had to be a serious issue. Yet if it was, wouldn’t he have heard of it already through Snoke? “What is it?”

Lifting his head sharply to match Kylo’s stance the other man continued. “As you were informed by your co-commander, two units, including General Hux, were dispatched to deal with the threat of Resistance spies within our Academies. It appeared the Resistance wasn’t targeting our officer’s academy but the Stormtrooper Training Academy.”

Kylo fought to keep his face neutral despite the sneer tugging on his lip. Of course the Stormtrooper Academy. The traitor who defected from their own starship would have his own personal reasons for taking it out. The thought flashed through his mind in a matter of seconds, a convenient pause the official made before continuing. 

“We have sent a unit of officers and a stormtrooper squadron to protect our cadets as a precaution but we are in the middle of a siege on the other Academy. That is to say the mission has been prolonged. Until further notice you will maintain the role of commander of the Finalizer.”

“Are the original units accounted for?” He didn’t dare ask directly if Hux was safe even if that was the sole question on his mind.

“As of our morning report, yes. We’ll receive another report tonight, assuming all goes well.”

“Assuming?” 

Whether the man in the hologram saw the twitch in Kylo’s cheek and his narrowing gaze he didn’t acknowledge it. “This is a siege. They aren’t going to be responding to all communiques,” he pointed out in a manner he thought was reasonable.

Kylo wasn’t. “Those are your officers in the middle of a siege – a battle, two units to defend an academy of under-programmed, unpractised Stormtroopers!”

“The men and women of the First Order are professionals, they know how to handle a team of Resistance soldiers!”

“I know the Resistance!” Kylo argued. He was nowhere close enough to the desk to slam his hand down on it but the threat of it rang through the air, shaking the objects on the table out of place and even displacing the holo-image. “They will bring in more teams until they are adequately equipped to take out your prized officers who fight from behind the scenes. When was the last time they saw military action in actual person rather than behind the transparisteel of a starship?”

A shift of the man in the holo-screen suggested he rose to his feet, struggling to maintain composure though his voice took on a sharp edge. “We have several squadrons of fully trained and operational Starship-assigned Stormtroopers coming to the aid of the battle. We have two more units of officers to aid in battle and drawing up battle-plans. We know what needs to be done Lord Ren.”

“I have been in more battles then all of your officers at or on the way to the Academy have ever witnessed!” Not holding back his fury any more he circled around to the chair in front of the desk, watching the holo-screen as it followed his path so he could still look the other man in the face. “They are not ready for a full out siege. I demand an open-channel to communicate with the units. I cannot be there but I can send my Knights, fully armed and practised and successful in battle, and they can ensure that your Academy will not fall, and guarantee the safety of your trusted men and women to get out alive!” 

“We have the situation under control!”

“Then let me talk to General Hux! He doesn’t hold back on the truth, if they need help he will tell me.”

“Good day Lord Ren!”

The holo-screen flickered out, the fading blue bringing the office back into darkness.

Out on the Bridge, officers resumed working at their respective stations, no longer distracted by the yelling.

They jerked away, expecting the roar that sounded from within the office to come charging out and destroy any one of their consoles. 

Inside red flashed to life, slicing and destroying everything that crossed its path, and the cracking and groaning thumps of Force flinging everything else against the wall. 

Silence fell again and the door swooshed open. “Lieutenant!”

Mitaka swallowed tightly, acknowledging the few wide eyes that looked back at him warily, before turning to Kylo. “Yes, Lord Ren?”

Schooled features met an attempted brave front. “I am going to need a requisition form.” Kylo shook his hair out of his face with jerk of his chin. “The General will be needing a new desk when he returns. And a new shelving unit. And chair.” Flinging his hand backwards with more aggravated tension, that luckily did nothing to cause further damage, he stalked out of the Bridge. “Just… look to figure out what all needs replacing.”

*

Following a schedule would’ve been a distraction that he needed in the following days. Yet he was stuck with daily checks throughout the ship that were required but took little time to perform. The First Order was concentrating on the attack on the Academy so any sojourns onto planets that weren’t involved with the battle were cancelled. Kylo had one meeting the day after receiving the update on the mission, a meeting that Hux was expected to do himself, but Kylo did his best to negotiate access to their mines. It took little time and effort to arrange a deal to their liking, for the planet and the First Order.

He couldn’t leave the ship. He didn’t bother asking Snoke to permit it. Even though Lieutenant Mitaka proved himself to be competent as a right-hand man, a commander had to be physically present on the Finalizer at all times.

Before his shift he would check his datapad for the newest reports on the siege. Look for messages from Hux that never came.

After completing his tasks for the day he’d check his datapad again. The messages he sent through upon waking up would remain unread.

The rest of his shift would be spent in one of the training rooms working off steam.

He’d check his datapad again before dinner.

Meditate in Hux’s quarters before returning to Hux’s pillow in his own bed.

Check for messages one last time and see if there were new reports on the siege.

Then attempt to sleep.

Four days worth of unanswered messages later Kylo nearly refused to get out of bed, despite his alarm going off. 

To his relief the shipment of furniture to replace the damaged ones of Hux’s office arrived. Something different to distract him for a few hours of the day.

The thoughts that plagued him at night were not so easily dissuaded. The reports didn’t answer the questions he had and each morning he reached first for the alarm, turning it off, his fingers stretching just an inch to the right to grab his datapad.

Surprisingly his datapad wasn’t there. He began to sit up to look for it properly but a hand settled on his shoulder, easing him back down.

“You look like you haven’t slept at all the past few days.”

Sleep was the last thing on his mind hearing that voice. He snapped into an upright sitting position, arms ready to lunge further to ensnare Hux in a hug to pull him against his chest. 

Brushing his hand through his hair instead, he slowly released his inheld breath. “I didn’t receive a comm that you returned. Did you just get in?”

“A few hours ago. I had to stop at the medbay first.” There were a few scrapes on Hux’s face, nothing that a small amount of bacta cream wouldn’t fix. “They wanted to ensure a clean bill of health before letting me return to my rooms.”

“My rooms are your rooms?” Kylo asked, managing a wry look despite the creases his pillow left along his face.

“Not that my bed looked unused during my absence. Although… it looked like I was missing a pillow from it.” Glancing to the pillow that Kylo’s left hand rested on, which he recoiled from when he realised he was busted, Hux shrugged in a distinctly non-casual way. A week away didn’t leave him out of practise from being smug at the drop of a hat. “Anything worth reporting on while I was off-ship?”

“One of the engines broke but it was repaired easily enough.” He considered mentioning the refurbished office but decided to let Hux find that out on his own. “And yet…” He eyed Hux again, unable to resist payback. “I expect to see your mission report on my desk by the end of the day. No excuses.”

Chuckling under his breath, knowing that Kylo was fighting back a smirk of his own, Hux shook his head, shuffling to sit up beside him. “Can’t I just brief you in person? We’re already talking, it shouldn’t take long.”

“Only if I can debrief you,” Kylo countered, sliding his hand up Hux’s thigh to the waistband of his jodhpurs.

“Of course Commander,” Hux whispered into his ear, tugging his lobe between his teeth.


End file.
